Goodbye
by Justabitnotgood
Summary: Castiel had his talents. Erasing memories, was one of his specialities.


Endings are impossible, but some endings are so truly spectacular they take your breath away. When everything somehow just -_ fits_. When there are no loose ends, and the villains you faced are now just bumps in the road, but you can't tie up every loose end - can you? Even when you finish the largest of puzzles, when every piece has found it's spot, there's always going to be one, that looks like it doesn't quite belong. So what do you do, you take apart the puzzle - and go on to the next one.

One, Dean Winchester smiled an absent smile as he walked next to his brother, Sam Winchester. They weren't sure exactly where they were going, and for the first time in their life, this didn't bother them. There were no cases, no fake IDs, no warrants for their arrest, no demons - absolutely, positively,_ nothing_. All they had was the clothes on their back, a little money to get buy, their home- the impala, and each other - and that was all they ever needed.

So why did Dean feel like something was missing, something small but important wouldn't stop it's pulling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't for the life of him remember it. Sam was here, his Baby was okay, there was nothing else that he would need, so what was he missing.

Today was the perfect day for a road trip, though everyday was perfect for a road trip - when it came to the Winchester brothers. But today was exceptionally perfect. It was warm, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. With no pressing tasks, the brothers opted to enjoy the sunshine anyway they could, and so they found themselves, in a comfortable family dinner.

"Metallica concert. 5 days. California." Sam spoke towards his laptop screen, not bothering to lift his gaze, he knew his brother was listening.

Dean, who certainly had been listening, as well as devouring a mountain of pancakes simply nodded and took the last bite of his food, wiping his mouth and quickly tossing his napkin and reaching to get his wallet to pay the waiter.

"What are we standing around for! Come on, Sammy." He smiled mischievously and threw a couple bills on the table, making his way out of the dinner, knowing his brother would follow.

- and follow he did.

With a small chuckle Sam closed his laptop and put in one arm, jogging for a moment to match his brothers excited pace.

"Without cases, we're going to have to find things to do." Sam commented, glancing down at Dean for a moment as they made their way to the car.

"Find things to do, Sammy. The world is filled with things to do. Concerts, car shows - strip clubs." He suggested with a slight wiggle to his eyebrows.

Sam simply chuckled and passed behind Dean, through the crowed that had gathered for the summer fair.

"We saved the world loads of times, huh? Must have angels watching over us." Dean snorted, and rounded the drivers side of the impala, opening the door and stepping in, Sam doing the same on the passengers side.

"You'd think." Sam smiled to himself, always having believed in angels, and being genuinely surprised by Dean saying such a thing about them - having thought Dean didn't believe in such things.

As Dean moved to put his key in the ignition, he noticed a figure from the corner of his eye, in his wing mirror. A man in a tattered trenchcoat, and while everyone was looking the opposite way - he was looking at Dean.

For a moment Dean felt a spark in his mind, as if he recognised the man, but he certainly shouldn't - Where would _he_ meet a man like _that_?

"Dean."

Looking over at Sam, Dean was greeted with a confused face, Sam goading him on to start driving. Dean just snorted for a moment at how he got so distracted by a random man. For memory's sake, Dean looked back in his wing window, but the man was now walking away, and Dean took a moment or two to watch him walk off into the horizon before the man seemed to vanish all together.

- Well that was that then.

Starting the engine, Dean put a cassette into the radio - and drove.

In an alleyway not too far from the fair, stood the man in a tattered trenchcoat, he watched as the Winchester's drove off - and he watched for not a moment longer before the sound of flapping wings echoed for only a moment - and he was gone.

"_Goodbye._"


End file.
